


Loved You in 1935

by dapperanachronism, dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Texting, there is art with this, this is actually happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, sometimes you just get the feeling that now would be the most appropriate time to come out as gay with your assassin boyfriend, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You in 1935

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes I should've got this posted ages ago, but I finally got around to commissioning someone (you couldn't not have art with this) and now I can post it!!
> 
> dapper was bucky  
> I was Steve
> 
> ENJOY XX

I think we should come out. SR

**You mean publicly? JB**

Yeah. SR

**That sounds like a terrible idea. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to. But no. JB**

You're joking right? SR

**No, I'm dead serious. Look, I know the world is more open and this sort of thing is allowed, but you're still Captain America. There are people who are going to make your life a living hell. JB**

**And you don't deserve to have your personal life out on display under attack. JB**

There are always going to be people who will make my life hell. SR

I'm just thinking after the Supreme Court decision, why the hell not? SR

We can be the first queer superheroes! Be role models for little kids and such. SR

**Stevie, that sounds amazing. It really does... JB**

But you still don't want to. SR

**I don't want to say no, I really don't. But you're going to be absolutely raked over the coals for this. JB**

Maybe it's worth it. SR

Maybe you're worth it. SR

**What, you mean being able to love me openly? JB**

Yeah, I mean... Kissing you in front of the team is fucking amazing. Imagine if I could do that in public? SR

**Exhibitionist are you? JB**

**Sorry… not the time for inappropriate jokes. JB**

It wouldn't be you if you weren't cracking jokes. SR

But yeah, that would be cool. SR

Hold your hand while walking through the parks and stuff. SR

Take you on dates to movies, to cafes and restaurants. SR

Buy you flowers, the whole shabang. SR

**You know that spirit of yours, your compulsion to stand up and fight oppressors is one of the biggest things that made me fall in love with you. JB**

**How can I deny you that now? JB**

Is it what you want? SR

**To be the guy lucky enough to stand beside you while you fight? To be the one who's going to start punching faces when people harass you? Yes. JB**

I won't be the only one under the microscope... SR

**Steve, I don't care about myself. JB**

**You've already had your life on display and everything you've ever done scrutinized. I just wanted to spare you from that again. JB**

You're entirely sure? SR

You're making me worry for you. Not me... But you. SR

**Don't worry about me. Nothing anyone says to me is worse than what I've already heard. Or what I've already told myself. JB**

Fuck... Bucky. I'll make sure they don't hurt you. SR

**I told you, I don't care. I can handle myself. The worst anyone can say to me is that I don't deserve you. That you could do better than me. But you and I have already had that conversation so it doesn't matter. JB**

I love you more than anything. You know that. SR

**Of course I do. I didn't believe it before, and I didn't believe that I deserved you. But I don't think that anymore. So I'll be fine. JB**

**You're the national icon. JB**

Yeah. That's my favorite part about myself. SR

**That you're a national icon? JB**

Yeah. Especially because America is doing so well on the human rights front. SR

So I hope this will help maybe... SR

**If this is what you want Stevie, I'm behind you. I'm not ever gonna the thing that holds you back. JB**

Okay. So... If I post photos of us over social media with cutesy captions and tag you in them... That's how we want to do it? Or maybe at the next prize giving or function I have to give a speech at... Which would you like better? SR

**It doesn't matter to me love. Whatever's gonna make you happier. JB**

I can't decide. SR

Heads or tails. SR

**Tails. JB**

Social Media. SR

**Okay. We can do that any time and then sit back and watch the response. JB**

I got the photo. SR

I... Have the caption too. SR

**What are you gonna say? JB**

'Loved you in 1935, love you even more now'. SR

**You're such a sap Rogers. JB**

I love you sugar. SR

**Love you too sunshine. JB**

 

_(Later that day, released onto Instagram...)_

_ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission by the lovely and amazing
> 
> http://wingedcorgi.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> and it is amazing and beautiful and i love it so much I am definitely going to put this on my wall I love it it's so beautiful please go check them out they're amazing


End file.
